Pediatric Dentistry (formerly Pedodontics/Paedodontics) is the branch of dentistry dealing with children from birth through adolescence. Pediatric surgery is a subspecialty of surgery involving the surgery of fetuses, infants, children, adolescents, and young adults. Many pediatric dentists and surgeons practice at children's hospitals. Oral and maxillofacial surgery is sometimes performed to correct various diseases, injuries, or defects in the head, neck, face, jaws or the hard and soft tissues of the oral and maxillofacial region. Pediatric Dentistry and oral and maxillofacial surgery are recognized international surgical specialties. The instruments used in certain procedures performed at least in part by pediatric dentists, pediatric surgeons, and/or oral and maxillofacial surgeons may differ, in certain instances, from the instruments used in other types of medical fields.